treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Toopy and Binoo
Toopy and Binoo is a Canadian children's television series broadcast by Treehouse TV, Télé Québec, and produced by Spectra Animation has since become Echo Media. The television series has currently changed to a live action television show titled Toopy and Binou: Vroom Vroom. Format Toopy and Binoo is an animated series based on the popular books created by Dominique Jolin. Toopy is a funny, friendly, optimistic, impulsive mouse whose insatiable zest for life is matched only by his love for his best friend, Binoo. Binoo is a lovable cat who is logical, sensible, and thinks before he acts. Binoo is devoted to his best friend Toopy. The characters are charming and endearing. The kindness, respect, and gentle aspects of childhood friendship are emphasized as the friends explore and discover the world around them with their colorful adventures. Toopy and Binoo allows for learning in a non-didactic manner. Individual segments are approximately five minutes in length, but are frequently grouped together as one thirty-minute episode, both on television and DVD releases, and, the 30 minute episodes have other characters talk besides Toopy. There are also short 2-minute episodes that are seen on the website in Season 2, where, there are either "Magic You", "Captain You", or, "Fabulous You" segments, featuring Toopy and Binoo as space captains, fairies, or, as superheroes who make things right by using magic (Toopy sometimes ends it by doing the same thing that's wrong on himself which he doesn't even notice), and, they use the magic wand from "Godmother Toopy", explore things in their house and pretend to find out what they are, and, Binoo sometimes reveals what they are, such as a pillow, where, they use the same uniforms they had in "Strange New World", but, instead, the object they find is the entire form of the planet, and, help their friends when they have nothing to play with by playing games they can use with themselves. They use the same uniforms they had in "Super Toopy", but, Binoo looks a lot like Super Toopy, also. The segments encourage viewers (referred to in the show as "Magic You", "Captain You", or, "Fabulous You") to participate in the adventures and use their imaginations. Each DVD that has two half-hour specials has two of each of these three short mini-episode adventures, starting in this order: "Magic You", "Captain You", and, then, "Fabulous You". Starting in 2013 on Treehouse TV, Toopy and Binoo and all of their other friends and all of the other characters have now re-entered the shows as puppets in 3D Mode, with their shows now called "Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom", where, they take off in either their bed or bathtub (depending on which room they are in when the episode begins), and, they travel to many of their friends for more imaginary adventures. Of course, no one talks except for Toopy unlike the 30 minute episodes from before. Four episodes instead of five are also released in one segment. The shows airs two times each weekend on Saturday and Sunday, twice. It first launched its air at Treehouse TV on 2013. Each intermission has either Toopy or Binoo or other characters play with a jack-in-the-box instead of playing with bubbles, three times with the jack-in-the-box instead of four times with the bubbles. The episode always ends with them going to bed, but, Toopy also has a bad habit, starting in the first episode, "Wild and Wooly", of talking about what they should do tomorrow, which, Binoo is forced to end by turning off the light, reminding Toopy by him saying "Maybe tomorrow". An important and interesting fact is that Toopy and Binoo never get angry with each other no fight in the series. Creation Toupie et Binou was the original title of the children books collection written by Dominique Jolin; the books also appeared in English translation as Washington and Deecee. Binoo then appeared in a small series of his own. Echo Media then brought them to television, both in English and French version, dubbing their English names to "Toopy and Binoo". Main characters * Toopy is a rat that wears a pink shirt with yellow stripes. Toopy is the main character and often gets into trouble. His best friend is Binoo. He is the only character capable of real speech. Some of the trouble Toopy goes through includes getting lost in a maze, being trapped in a fortress, and getting his diaper changed. While Toopy appears to play a male role in most episodes, in some episodes he plays a female role, such as in "Princess Toopy", where Toopy dresses up as a princess and kisses frogs, trying to turn them into a prince. He is voiced by Frank Meschkuleit in the English version, and by Marc Labrèche in the French. * Binoo is a tiny cat with a long tail and a red nose who, throughout the series, appears unable to speak, but nonetheless communicates through motions and on few occasions, whispering, acts like a mime, even sometimes talks. He carries around a green, stuffed doll named Patchy-Patch (Monsieur Mou in the French version), who is often a companion in their adventures. Binoo is said to be a plush doll due to having stitches on his stomach. * Patchy-Patch is Binoo's doll, and he is covered with patches. Patchy-Patch rescues Little Bo Toopy, Mermaid Toopy, and Princess Toopy in the episode "Song and Dance". He also has a house inside Toopy and Binoo's blanket. Friends in their neighborhood * Dragon is a red dragon that debuted in the episode "Toopy's Story". Dragon plays a major role in the episodes "Toopy's Story" and "Song and Dance". * Mrs. Dragon is a green dragon wearing glasses. She is shown to be Dragon's sister from another mister. * The Three Bears are Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Baby Bear. Toopy and Binoo walk in on them while they are celebrating their son's birthday. After he is humming, he hears them blowing. First Debut "The Three Bears". * Giraffikiki is an invisible monster, but Toopy describes it as "giant, with scary eyes, big teeth, a purple body, and silver stripes". It debuts in the episode "Giant Footprints". * Dusteroos are dust bunnies that steal Binoo's car in an episode of the episode "Dusteroos". Toopy manages to distract the Dusteroos with his airplane. * Baby Monster appears in the episode "Diaper Dream" and tortures Binoo by crying. It is revealed that Baby Monster is crying because she needs a new diaper. * Invisible Dog is an invisible dog causes chaos in Toopy and Binoo's house in the episode "Invisible Dog". * Peanutbutterbot is a robot that Toopy and Binoo create out of a cereal box and various kitchen items. Eventually, it is revealed that Peanutbutterbot has a whole troop of clones living on another planet. * Magic Whoosher is a vacuum that Toopy accidentally creates, which sucks up his house, the park, the Earth, the Milky Way, and Space * Marshmallow and Moonmellow appear in the first episode "Moon Bounce". The marshmallow bounces to the moon and the mouse-and-plush naked mole rat white long-tailed cat duo chase it to eat it and make hot chocolate. Toopy realizes that there are marshmallows on the moon, called Moonmellows to honor them for him and binoo eating them all. "Moon Bounce" Was Made In 2004. Toopy and Binoo in DVD * "Toopy and Binoo - Vroom Vroom Zoom - Burble – Sneeze – Toot!". Translation of "Toupie et Binou - Vroum Vroum Zoum - glouglou – atchoum – bip!" (March 2014) * "Toopy and Binoo - Vroom Vroom Zoom - Best Friends Forever". Translation of "Toupie et Binou - Vroum Vroum Zoum - Amis pour la vie" (January 2014) * "Toopy and Binoo - Vroom Vroom Zoom - Monster School". Translation of "Toupie et Binou - Vroum Vroum Zoum - L'Ecole des monstres" (December 2013) * "Toopy and Binoo - Vroom Vroom Zoom - Toopy's Magic Christmas". Translation of "Toupie et Binou - Vroum Vroum Zoum - Toupie et la Magie de Noël" (Novembre 2013) * "Toopy and Binoo - Vroom Vroom Zoom - Dress Up Fun". Translation of "Toupie et Binou - Vroum Vroum Zoum - On se déguise!" (October 2013) * "Toopy And Binoo: The Best Of Toopy & Binoo". Translation of "Meilleures aventures de Toupie et Binou" (November 2010) * "Toopy & Binoo Snowflakes". Translation of "Toupie et Binou: Les flocons" (November 2009) * "Toopy and Binoo Santa Toopy". Translation of "Toupie et Binou : Père Noël Toupie" (November 2009) * "Toopy and Binoo - Binoo's Birthday". Translation of "Toupie et Binou : L'anniversaire de Binou" (November 2009) * "Toopy and Binoo Binoo the Brave". Translation of "Toupie et Binou: Binou le brave"(August 2009) * "Toopy and Binoo - Funny Bunny". Translation of "Toupie et Binou : Drôle de lapin" (March 2009) * "Toopy And Binoo: Rock-A-Bye-Bear". Translation of "Toupie et Binou: Le rock du dodo" (February 2009) * "Toopy And Binoo Let's Celebrate". Translation of "Toupie et Binou: 1,2,3...fêtez!" (November 2008) * "Toopy And Binoo Toopy Goes Bananas". Translation of "Toupie et Binou: La dernière banane" (August 2008) * "Toopy and Binoo. Pumpkin party". Translation of"Toupie et Binou: L'Halloween de Toupie" (September 2007) * "Toopy & Binoo Bedtime Story". Translation of "Toupie et Binou: Il était une fois..." (June 2007) * "Toopy And Binoo - Big Parade". Translation of "Toupie et Binou : Grande parade" (November 2006) Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom: The Mobile Application Preschool-aged children will love to discover Toopy and Binoo on smartphones and touch tablets.This exuberant duo can be found in three new interactive adventures that are full of imagination, creativity and fantasy, in which children are invited to play an active role. * Unique Adventures Toopy and Binoo welcome children into their daily world where they come across three different characters. And with each new character comes a new story. Children participate and find creative solutions in the scenarios that highlight Toopy and Binoo, as well as the colourful characters of their world. * In each adventure: - 3 stories set in the colourful world of 3 different characters - 9 games created for little fingers, to be discovered within the stories, as well as accessed directly - Toopy and Binoo’s marvelous and imaginative world References Category:Shows